An Angel's Love
by LadyZexion
Summary: Akira was taken away from her village and family by the ANBU. then she met Nagato, a boy with a similar situation like hers. when they bail from the ANBU they go their seperate ways. however they will meet again, in an unexpected way/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Living Hell**

**Name- **Akira, Tomah

**Age- **19

**Hometown- **village of darkness

**Special- **dragon

**Eyes- **gold [Red when in dragon form]

**Hair- **silver

**~*~*~*~*= means its Akira's POV, sorry for the confusion.**

_Memo: **Warning: may contain spoilers! **_

_I have never seen many Pein love stories that mentioned about Nagato, [AKA the real Pein] and a little about his life in depth, so I figured I try and make one, some may not know but Pein isn't who you may think he is because really. Overall, Pein is nothing but a reanimated corpse of Yahiko that Nagato did because that was his BEST friend, not many know about it except konan. Nagato eye technique, the Rinnagan[sp] allows him to bring a dead body to life and control it as his own, because those piercings, yes they are piercings, but they are also chakra receivers because pretty much, Nagato can do ANY jutsu he wants! In addition, just to add my two cents, I think Nagato is a HOTTIE! At least when he was younger…now he is….not as hot. -__-'but please enjoy my first attempt to a Pein/Nagato love story! :D OH! And if your into reading stories where the character is always in character, then this may not be the story for you ha-ha, I mean It COULD but I mean really who can see Pein falling in love? Let alone being a father Alternatively, ANY Akatsuki member at that! Ok I am saying too much! __ Ha-ha, that's why it's called FAN-fiction, don't take it so serious, I like doing this for the fun of it and to maybe put a smile on others at least :]_

10 years ago…

The rain is pouring hard, the sky is dark as night, and blood is everywhere. It is as if hell became a reality for me, all of the innocent villagers were being attacked, and I am stuck trying to hide from these evil solders. I could not find my parents; my vision was blurred from the fog. I could hear loud screams and shrieks from all around me, I was scared and lost, I tried to yell but it was pointless I shivered from the cold air trying to get away. I bumped into something, and then I gasped. It was a dead body, no only that, it was my mother. I screamed in horror at the gruesome scene.

"I think there's one over here!" I heard a man's voice yell.

My eyes widen trying to find an alternate escape, but it was too late, before I knew it there were two soldiers blocking my way.

"Should we execute this one?" one said.

The other one looked at me, studying me. "No..." he said, "We'll take this one to base," then he grinned, "This one looks like she could be useful one day."

I clearly did not know what was going on, my heart was racing, before I knew I was blindfolded and carried away, away to a place unknown. A place that changed me forever.

5 years later…

A place called of the ANBU that kidnapped me years ago brought me to their stronghold and I was placed in a spare room as prisoner. From what I was told my hometown that was attacked, Village of Darkness was under investigation and the elder dragons were developing a devious plan to control the citizens to destroy other villages. That is when the ANBU came in, they were instructed to assassin all the villagers that were possibly under the elder dragons spell. Sadly, my mother was a victim, possibly my father as well, I do not know why I was kept alive but there must have been a real good reason. However, I was not the only prisoner, this other kid about my age with short black hair covering half his face was taken away from his village as well. Nagato was his name; he as well was isolated from the outside world.

We were in an empty room and he was in a corner with his legs pulled up against his body, he looked like he was in deep thoughts.

"Pardon my asking, but what village were you from?" I asked still looking at the floor.

"Rain," he said softly, not looking at me, "I'm an orphan," he added.

My village had a close alliance with his, maybe that's why the ANBU attacked his home as well, I figured they kept us to brain wash us for their personal use. I may not know much, but I feel that I should avenge my village, so should Nagato.

"Nagato?" I said looking at him this time, when I saw his eye, I could not believe it, he possessed the Rennegan, which was the most powerful of all the others. Moreover, I knew someone of the rain village possessed it but I did not know it would be him.

"What?"

"I think we should bust out of here and avenge our villages," I said, "they had no right to kill our loved ones, weather the elder dragons were up to no good or not, our homes should not have been at stake,"

He looked down and was in a deep thought; minutes later, he pulled his head up and decided to go along with my plan. "But how though? There are guards everywhere."

He was right; this was not going to be easy, but luckily I been practicing my dragon powers. I was finally able to transform into a full dragon. "Just leave it to me," I assured him.

When some of the guardsmen came to escort us to our rooms, I transformed at the perfect time and pushed them off with my claws.

"We have a code red!" one of them cried, "Prisoner has attacked! I repeat prisoner has attacked!"

Before more guards would come, I placed Nagato on my back and flew down the corridors trying to find an escape, minutes later, I saw a glow of the outside, I flew faster, and Nagato held on tighter. Just minutes before I could escape, I felt a piercing pain on my left wing; someone threw some kunis at me, along with shurikens.

"N-Nagato, try to get them out," I asked.

Good thing he was able to do it, the pain slowly went away as I was able to fly faster. When I was outside, I flew higher into the sky flying off into the distance.

"Y-You did it!" Nagato cried.

When we were far enough, I landed in the middle of a forest and changed into my normal form, I had a few scars and scratches but I was happy to be away.

"So…where do we go from here?" Nagato asked.

I shrugged, "go our separate ways?" I guessed.

He looked down, looking a tad bit sad, "I don't want to admit, but I would agree as well,"

I lifted his head up and made him look at me, "Our paths will cross again, I may not know when but in my heart, I know we will," I gave a light peck on his cheek, "Kimi o aishitei Ru," [I love you] I turned away to walk off.

Nagato blushed and touched where I kissed him, "H-Hey! I never got your name,"

I turned my head, "Akira, Akira Tomah," then I started off, walking off to my own trail of destiny, preparing myself for the battles I may face. I turned to give Nagato one last look, but he was already gone…

_So this is my journey huh, I walk this path alone…_

A/N

To be honest, I am a pretty lazy writer, I procrastinate sometimes and I really need to break that habit -__-'but I love writing though don't get me wrong! Some of my stories are really lame, but I am trying to get better. Sometimes I "rush" them so I can hurry up and get it over with, but I need to remember it takes time to write a story worth reading, I am just so impatient! _;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New Member

Present Day

It has been about 4 years since I saw Nagato, I always wonder how he is doing, hoping he's still out there, somewhere. I kept myself hidden from the ANBU, I have not had any problems so far since my escape with Nagato, and I hope they think I am dead by now. I now stay in this stone village so no one would know who I am and report me to the ANBU. I honestly did not care much about this place but as long as I was safe, I did not mind.

However, my little not so perfect life ended when a blonde and red head in cloaks with red clouds on them approached me, the blonde-haired man went by Deidara, and the other was Sasori.

"Akira Tomah?" Deidara said.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You're going to have to come with us, our leader wants you,"

I stepped back; this could not be happening again, I was not going to be kidnapped once more! I am stronger than before and I am not running away ever again.

My eyes turned red, "You're not taking me!" I yelled, "I'll kill you if I have to!" I grew my nails into claws and tried to strike Deidara, but Sasori caught my attack.

"Were not here to harm you, Leader-sama only wants you part of Akatsuki, Akira," he said in a calm tone.

Akatsuki? Never heard of it, and how did they know my name? I growled, not letting my guard down still. "Why do I have to be part of this…Akatsuki you speak of?"'

"It's for your own good," Deidara stated, "we're not allowed to say much but we feel you'll be safer,"

I calmed down a little, I decided to join this, Akatsuki, but If sense some trouble I will attack instantly.

"Well this went smooth," Sasori said, "wish it was like this all the time,"

"Follow us," Deidara instructed.

They led me into a very scarce area; it was their 'hideout' inside there was six other members wearing the same attire as Deidara and Sasori.

"We have found the one of Akira, leader-sama," Sasori explained.

"Excellent," said a man, with short spiky orange hair, and piercings everywhere appeared from the darkness, "I've been expecting you…Akira,"

"W-Who are you?" I cried.

"I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, we are a group of S ranked criminals that seek the powers of jinchurikes, and you will be working for me now,"

As he was talking, I could not help but to look into his eyes, they were similar to Nagato's, that made me think of him even more now.

"So, do you accept?" he asked finally.

I looked around; I did not sense any suspicion so I agreed, "Fine, I'll join,"

"Excellent,"

I found the other names of the member of Akatsuki; the first one that introduced their self was Tobi. he was very…different than the others, he was jumpy and care free, Itachi didn't talk much, he said a few words and walked off, Hidan freaked me out, I see I have to watch him because he flirts with me too much. Kakuzu told me to stay away from his money and there will be no problems, and Zetzu looked at me as if I were food.

I was given a cloak just like the others and a room; I was next to Deidara and across from Itachi. Moreover, Hidan's room was just a few doors away.

Hidan's thoughts

_This new girl is a total babe! She looks like one of those hot dominatrix chicks! [Look it up if you don't know, I'm not telling ^///^] I will get my chance with her even it kills me! Oh wait, I cannot fuckin die! Ha-ha!_

Pein's thoughts

_I am so happy to have Akira with me, but I do not know when I should break the news to her… I want to wait for the perfect time… and I do not want the other members to get suspicious…-_

I was in my room looking around; it was a decent size room, nothing fancy, nothing dull. I suppose I could adjust to this, but the weird thing is that I am now in a building filled with men, but I am not a weak girl, I dare one of them to try me.

About 10 minutes later Hidan walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Whaddaya think?" he grinned.

"Its, acceptable," I answered.

He slowly walked by my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, and looked me up and down, "I've been told many times that I'm good with romance, care to see for yourself?" his grin grew wider.

I was puzzled by the question, "Uh…No not really,"

Hidan sat on the edge of my bed and pulled me down to join him, "It wouldn't be that bad," he grinned.

I did not know what he was up to and I did not like it.

Hidan laid me on the bed, kissed on my neck, and tried to pull my clothes off, I instantly felt violated and tried to push him off. However, he stayed put, grinning more.

"Ah, ah, ah," he laughed, "I heard how strong you are, and you're not going anywhere missy!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Before he could do anything else someone flung him against a wall, I sat up and it was Pein, and he looked pissed!

"MY OFFICE! NOW!" he roared.

"Tch, what is this? Grade school? I'm fucking out of here,"

When Hidan was gone Pein looked at me with a sympathetic look, "are you ok? He didn't hurt you…did he?"

I looked away, "no…I'm fine," I muttered.

"Well don't worry, it won't happen again," and with that he left.

Pein's POV

What the hell was his problem? Hidan know better than to do such a thing!

"If you ever...touch Akira in any way…your life would be over before you know it!" I yelled.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "What the fuck ever I won't touch her damn…not like I can die anyway!"

"You mean you'll NEVER touch her!"

He eyed me, "you talk as if she's your wife man, and loosen up we don't see a lot of hot chicks here to have some "fun" with," he snickered.

My anger build up more, I hate hearing guys talk about having their way with women as if their nothing to them. "I'd kill you if I see you try to have your way with Akira, or any girl for that matter," I said darkly, "now…get the hell out of my face…"

"You're not fun at all man," he muttered under his breath and walked out.

When he left, I sat down, stressed and angry. I felt bringing Akira was a terrible idea, but she is powerful and I am sure she can stand up for herself. I just do not want her put at risk again.

After my encounter with Hidan, I decided I needed to have some fresh air for a while, so I decided to make my way to the stone village to pick up my cloths I left. I asked Deidara if he could join me since I am more comfortable with him so far.

"Stone village?" he said, "um…I…don't know…"

"Why?"

"I'm from there…and the history is terrible," he went back to working in his clay.

I grinned, "You scared?"

He frowned, "of course not!" he cried.

"Then please come with me? Just for today?"

He sighed with annoyance, "Fine… I'll stop at the gate ok?"

"Thanks,"

When we were outside, Dei summoned his clay bird and offered a ride.

"No thanks," I said. I changed into my dragon form and flew up into the air.

Deidara's eyes widened, "y-your half d-dragon?"

"Yeah, family traits, now let's go!"

With us being able to fly, we were able to make it to the entrance of the village in no time.

"Make it quick," Deidara muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," I changed back and walked to my old hut, everything was where I had it, and I bagged the few cloths I had. However, the real reason why I came was to get the half-torn picture of Nagato when we were prisoners at the ANBU corps. it wasn't the best picture of us but if I had the other half it would have been him and I, me giving a small smile, and Nagato looking up with his hair covering his right eye.

_Our paths will cross again one day…Nagato._ I placed the picture in my pocket, got the rest of my things, and met back up with Deidara and flew back to base.

When I walked in Itachi told me that Pein wanted me to see him in his office.

"You called?" I said when I walked in.

He had his head in his hands, as he was stressed; when he heard me, he looked up, "oh, yes," he said, "look, I just want to let you know that if Hidan- or anyone for that matter messes with you, they will be executed."

"Ok, understood, but I just want to say that I can fight for myself. So don't worry too much about me alright?"

"Understood,"

"Hope you didn't mind but I went out to get my things,"

"That's fine…"

When I was dismissed, I went to my room and LOCKED my door, just in case a certain mutated shark tried to come in.

The cloaked was a tad large one me, even though I liked the way it fitted me, but I never liked wearing the same clothing as others. I would wear it on every other day but I like originality. Therefore, I changed into my black and red-laced corset with fishnets under them and some black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt. I felt more comfortable with this attire, if leader did not approve of my change, then that is his problem sadly.

Speaking of Pein, the more I see into his eyes…the more I think of Nagato, man I miss him.

When I walked out almost every ones head turned, especially Hidan's, I knew he wanted to say something, but he just went into his room.

Deidara looked up and said, "Wow,"

"I'm sorry; I don't really like wearing the same thing others are wearing,"

"I see…pretty creative, I like that," he stated, "you're not too bad Akira," he smiled.

Later that night, Hidan busted out the room shouting beer party, I jumped out of my skin, what organization had…beer parties? About five other girls were there, I could tell this was going to get kinky; I was not interested so I stayed away. Pein was in his office/room, that guy is always in there; so I decided to pay a voluntary visit. I softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard him say.

I walked in, "mind if I visit for awhile?"

"Yes…" I saw him slide something into his drawer.

"What's with that out there?" I asked referring to the beer party.

He sighed, "I let them do whatever, I really don't care, and as long as the missions are done…I don't care,"

"Eh…" I did not know what to say next.

He eyed my outfit, showing no emotion what so ever.

"Yeaaah, I can explain,"

He put a hand up, "don't worry, I don't need to know,"

"Pardon my asking but…exactly why did you want me here?"

He grew quiet for a while, thinking of an answer, "Well I did hear about you being wanted from the ANBU so I figured I bring you with me to be safe,"

I raised my eyebrows but not showing emotion though, "I see, so you know about my village,"

"Correct,"

I tried not to cry but emotion came over me and tears came on their own, I turned away to wipe them away, "that was the worst moment of my life!" I cried.

To my surprise, Pein came up to me and hugged me, allowing me to cry into his chest, "It's ok," he whispered in my ear. "You'll be fine…"

"And my only friend…Nagato…" I whimpered, "I don't think I'll see him again!"

I felt him squeeze me a little, "he's closer than you think…," he whispered.

I pulled away to look into his eyes, "When I look in your eyes," I said, "You remind me of my friend…"

He let go of me and turned away, "we all have loved ones we try to connect with again…" he said softly.

"Yeah, and I don't think I'll ever see mine again…"

He turned his head, "don't say that…"

"Well its…TRUE!"

"No…you're wrong,"

"Huh?" I said, something about the tone of his voice made me curious.

It looked like he was going to say something but he said, "you can leave now Akira, see you tomorrow…"

I wanted to say something but figures it was best I did not. I walked out and went to bed in my room, while Hidan did what Hidan did best: being a pervert.

When I woke up I gasped, a shirtless Itachi was lying next to me in my bed! I slightly shook him.

"I-Itachi…" I said in a shaky tone.

He slowly opened his eyes, "w-where am I?"

"Um…IN MY BED!" I cried.

He instantly sat up, "wait…WHAT?" he looked around, "why am I here? And where's my shirt?"

"I don't know! I wake up and here you are!"

He rubbed his head, "god, hurts like a mother…all I remember is Hidan forcing me to drink and after that… I blacked out…"

"You got drunk and did god knows what to me?" I felt on my neck and felt a small hicky, "WTF!" I shouted. I slapped him, "you gave me a hicky!" I was enraged.

He rubbed his face, "I'm so sorry Akira I mean I am REALLY sorry! I didn't mean to!"

I looked down and my corset was loosened; now I was scared! "j-just get out of here!" I shoved him towards the exit.

"Please forgive me! Please don't tell Pein!" he pleaded.

I sighed with annoyance…."Y-yeah…. Just….go!" I fixed my cloths and looked in the mirror; the hicky was not too noticeable, which was good.

Soon later, I was ordered to Pein's room he said he wanted me to count a few things for him, after I gave the total of the money he looked around trying to find something else for me to do. I was not sure if he was trying to stall me or just have me to himself, he told me to organize some things for him and other stuff, not knowing I would be able to do them all in quick timing he finally gave in and said, "is there anything you can't do…"

I grinned, "I'm not sure"

If I word some things weird or make terrible transitions, I am sorry! I'm still trying to work on that __*

Heh, I added the Itachi part out of boredom, to have a little fun into the story, yes I know it is very OOC but guess what? It is MY story and ANYthing can happen in NaruLand, no I mean AkatsukiLand! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Damage Control

Pein's POV

I thought of everything to try to keep her with me, but she is just too good! She quickly caught on to my stalling scheme and asked to leave, I grabbed her by the arm, "N-N0," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I said so," I looked away still holding onto her.

"I'm not a child Pein!" she muttered.

I turned back to her, "I know that! Just listen to me ok!" I feel like I'm being a total jerk towards her, must be hard on her, being surrounded with a much of creepy guys.

"Ok, now tell me why I can't leave? I've done everything just tell-"

"I don't want you to leave my sight ever again!" I blurted.

She gasped and her eyes grew wide, "W-what do you mean?"

"the way Hidan speaks about you…it angers me…and I don't want you being left alone were he can do…stuff to you…" he said, "I know your strong and can defend yourself, but…I want to protect you…"

I could tell she was shocked by my words and she was speechless.

"So for now on…you room is my room…"

I could see she turned a little red, "um….o-ok," she said.

"Good," I whispered as I pulled her to a hug.

Was I dreaming or did Pein just make his room my room as well? I guess this is not too bad, since I am further away from Hidan…Ew…but it also confuses me because I feel that he's possibly….dare I say…in love with me…

Later that same day he sent all the other members on separate missions as a punishment of the party, Pein went on his own mission and left me alone. Bad idea, the first thing I did was sneak into Hidan's room and did as much damage as possible, I dipped his tooth brush in toilet water, burned his dirty hentai magazines that were under his bed, and filled pink hair dye in his shampoo. The damage was done and I felt soupier.

I was a little anxious to go through Pein's things but also curious, it was now my room as well, so what was his was kind of mine as well. I went straight to his desk a looked in the drawers; it was a bunch of mission assignments and Akatsuki stuff. I was about to give up until a drawer with a lock caught my eye, I loved locked drawers, that's were all the good stuff typically be at. I took a nail of mine and picked the lock, when I got it open there was one item there. Moreover, I bout gasped out of my skin. There laid, the other half of the picture I had of Nagato! It was a picture of me…

_H-h-how in the world did he get this? I thought Nagato had it! Who exactly is Pein?_

My head was spinning and my heart ached, I was so confused it hurt. I looked up not turning around, feeling a presents in the room.

"Tell me what's going on…Pein," I said softly, "If that is your name…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Reunited.

Pein's POV

I knew she'd find out sooner or later… so I guess I tell her everything, I told her about my two other friends Konan and Yahiko who were orphans as well, I explained to her how I took yahiko's dead body who was my best friend back then and how I brought his body back and control it as mine. that's when the naming of Pein comes in.

She was confused as well as betrayed because I did not tell her before.

"So…what do I call you?" she asked, "Pein, or…Nagato…or what?"

"Just stick to Pein, the others do not know, as well as they don't need to know," I told her, then I looked down, "I must seem like a terrible person to you now…" I said feeling saddened.

Akira lifted my face up with her finger to make me look at her, and said the most beautiful words that instantly brought back memories. "Kimi o aishitei Ru," [I love you]

Those words…it made me feel so…warm inside, she did not know how much it meant to me.

She kissed me on the cheek placed a hand on my face and studied me, "you may not look like the Nagato I knew back then, but…I'm glad to be back with you," she smiled and hugged me tight, bawling her eyes out with joy.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," I told her.

She wiped her eyes and playfully shoved me, "you better be," she smiled, "you should never worry a woman!"

"But keep in mind… don't let the others know," I warned her, "I might have to act like a jerk at times so they won't get any ideas,"

She sighed and thought, "Ok fine, I can handle that…as long as I'm with you. I'm complete."

Moments later Itachi peeked through the door and walked in, "Sorry to interrupt. But-"he stopped when he saw Akira hugged on me.

"what is it Itachi?' I asked slightly annoyed.

"On my mission, I found out that the ANBU of the leaf have decided to hunt down Akira once more, and that they are more serious than before. She's wanted for death."

Akira gave a cold look, "well if they want me, they can find me if they want. If I kill them first,"

"Is this true?" I asked.

He nodded, "she's at the top of the hit list…"

Akira tightened her fist and slammed it against a wall causing a crack, "if its war they want…then its war they get! I'll take them on right now!"

I touched her shoulder, "don't rush into things…I think we can work this out together,"

She calmed down a little, "Fine…"

"Thank you for the info Itachi, you're dismissed now,"

He gave one last look at Akira and left.

After finding out about Pein, I was so pleased, but as always my happiness never last. Itachi came and told us that the ANBU was after me once more. I was not too surprised, but I was enraged at the same time. However, with Pein…or Nagato, whatever. With him at my side, I can overcome it.

The next day, I tried not to think about the ANBU thing and decided to be a little cheerful for once, Hidan walked out his room with a hat on looking pissed.

"Can someone care to explain, why my things are missing, why my toothbrush taste sour, and this!" he pulled his hat off exposing his bright pink hair. "This is not funny!"

I cover my mouth as I laughed, Deidara Tobi and some of the others cracked up.

"When I find out they are so dead!" he yelled as he went back into his.

_That is what that old perv gets!_

When he was gone, I laughed louder, holding my stomach in.

"Dude, did you do that?" Deidara laughed.

I nodded and placed a finger over my lips and told him to not say anything.

"You are the real deal!" he laughed, "You just made my day,"

"What's Hidan whining about now?" Pein said in a fed up tone.

I grinned and crossed my arms, "let's just say…he had it coming,"

"Heh, your something Akira," he shook his head and gave a small laugh.

That night I was in the room, getting ready for bed, Pein was sitting at his desk with his head down, buried in his arms.

I lightly touched him on the shoulder, "Na- er I mean, Pein…are you alright?" I asked.

He sat up placing his hands onto his head, "just a little stressed," I could tell he was thinking about the ANBU.

I lightly massaged his shoulders, trying to calm him down, "don't think about it, were better than that now,"

He looked into my eyes, "your right Akira, guess I'm just thinking too much."

"Yeah, now try to get some rest,"

He grew quiet as he stood up, "yeah…but, I had….something else in mind," he gave a smirk.

"U-uh…like what?" I was completely lost.

Pein's POV

I do not know what really came over me, but I had this urge to get closer to Akira, to feel her soft delicate skin once more. She was in the perfect spot I wanted her in, so I took the advantage to take action, softly pushed her into the wall. She had a very perplexed look on her face unsure of what I was doing.

I leaned in into her ear and whispered, "don't be alarmed my love, but I just to let you know that I miss your intoxicating smell, and the feel of your silky smooth skin," I said as I brushed my lips against her skin making my way to her lips, kissing them softly. My head instantly went wild, the feel of her lips made me crave for more, I did not know what Akira was thinking but I hoped she was feeling the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Passion

When Pein kissed me, I was breath taken; it was like fireworks going off in my head. Suddenly he pulled away feeling as if he did something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, "I feel so…wrong doing this,"

I pulled him closer, telling him that it was perfectly fine, I did not want this moment to ever end. I kissed him placing my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He began softly kissing on my neck, with his piercings it tickled a little in a weird yet painful way. I gave a mild giggle; he continued kissing my neck until he got my soft spot, which I did not know I even had. I could feel his hands feel through my body. In addition, his warm breath on my neck. One of his hands grabbed on the back of my corset slightly loosening it as he hugged me tighter.

My body felt weird and great on so many different levels as we got deeper into the kiss, I placed my hands into his soft spiky hair. He slightly licked my lip asking for entrance, I gladly let him in. The feel of his warm and alluring tongue made my brain go crazy. I gripped onto his back as he began kissing my neck working his way down to my chest. Making my heart do all sorts of flips, I moaned in pleasure as he went further. Begging him to not stop.

Soon then, he laid me onto the bed, pulled my corset off, and said with a grin, "You sure you're comfortable with this?"

I would have never thought of myself having any type of sexual relation with anyone, clearly I did not know much about it and I was always curious. With my life constantly at stake, I might as well do it while I am still alive, but I am glad it will be my first time with my true love Pein.

I slightly turned red and replied, "Y-yes, I am,"

He touched my cheek, kissed me, and whispered, "I promise I won't hurt you…"

He took his shirt off and unhooked my bra, I had a squeezing feeling in my heart feeling nervous but I did not want this moment to be over yet… I gave a gasping 'ahhh' as his hands caressed on my body. He moved down further kissing on my belly looking up at me giving a sly look. I giggled a little at the feeling; Pein hooked his hands on the sides of my pants and slid them down exposing my panties, but he was not finished yet, he slowly slid them off with his teeth while giving me a lusting look. When they were off, he worked his way back up kissing on my breast while feeling on the other one.

This made me moan like crazy and my body was hot and sweaty, causing me to arch my back, but that was not the only thing. The real thing that made my mind go wild was when he got his pants off and went in for the kill; I will say it did hurt at first, I think I left scratches on his back. However, after awhile it felt so good I did not want it to end. I almost started to cry because of the pain, but I did not want Pein to think he was hurting me.

After he was out of breath, he laid next to me holding me close, while I rested my head on his neck. He stroked my hair as we slowly fell asleep.

As you can see, I do not do a lot of steamy romance/lemon scenes or whatever you want to call it, but, being the perv I am, I still attempt at doing them! xD

But don't worry, it will get better near the end ;] heh, maybe I should shut up now :]

Pein's POV

The next morning, I woke up and Akira's beautiful body was still lying next to mine silently asleep. Last night was not intended but it was a night to remember, I softly pushed her aside and got out the bed to freshen up and put my clothes on. When I opened the door, Hidan was lying next to my door looking as if he spent the night there. I kicked him, making him wake up.

"Why were you sleeping at my door step?" I said in a cold tone.

His eyes widened, "Uh-uh…aw man! t-this is not the bathroom! My bad leader, wrong room! Heh heh heh," he rubbed his head in fake confusion.

I gave him meanest glare I could, "If I catch you around my door without permission once more…you'll be on the menu! Got that!"

He turned pale blue, "Y-yes leader!" he stammered and ran off.

Hidan's thoughts

_It may have been risky to spy on them last night, but it was so worth it! Hearing them going at it was amazing! Pein is a lucky ass bastard to get it in with that fine ass fox; he may have got her first. However, I have something in store just very soon!_

Pein's POV

When he was out if site Itachi came around the corner, he gave Hidan a weird look when he passed, but quickly ignored it.

"Leader, I have found out one of the ANBU leaders are going to be attending an important meeting at a hotel just outside of the leaf village they are planning a way to get to Akira and kill her. He goes by the name Takashi Harashimo," he said as he handed me a paper with the information. "It will happen in a few weeks, plus I hear there is a ceremonial ball of someone's wedding,"

"Thank you for the help Itachi, this is a big plus for Akira and me," I told him, "I really appreciate this Itachi," I said in a truthful tone. Itachi was always loyal and willing to do the best in anything he is one of the members I would never get rid of.

"No problem," he said and walked off.

I walked back into the room, sat on the edge of the bed and lightly touched Akira's soft skin. It angered me every time I think of the ANBU wanting to kill her; she does not deserve it at all. I wish it were me instead.

I leaned down and whispered, "Akira, wake up my love,"

Hey eyes slowly opened looking into the morning light, "w-what's going on?"

I sighed, "I have bad news, but a bit of good news,"

She looked down, "what's going on now,"

"Takashi Harashimo, who is with the ANBU, is going to be at a hotel outside of the leaf village to plan their plot. But the good news is that we're going to kill them first."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- the mission begins

So the ANBU is still not going to give up on me I guess, what Pein told me only made me more mad, but then happy that we'll be able to take them down together. I got up and got my cloths on and went to look for things t find as much information on Takashi's location, I used an old map I still had. Based on the location it would take a good two days to get there on foot, but if I flew it would take less than 24 hours. I discussed this with Pein; I suggested I fly with him on my back to make it quicker, he said it was a good idea but if they see me flying in the enemy's area that would immediately cause a clash. Therefore, he suggested we walk, check into a hotel for the night, and then finish our way to where Takashima is.

"I'm willing to do that," I said after we had our plan settled.

The plan was that when we get to the location, I'd disguise myself, lure Takashima into a trap, and kill him there. If things go smooth, this mission should not be difficult. The mission will officially start tomorrow morning.

Later that same day when I was walking down the hall Deidara quickly pulled me into his room.

"Whoa, what's going on now?" I said.

He grinned and said, "Don't play innocent missy, I want all the spicy details about you and leader last night,"

I instantly turned red, not pink-but red.

"I may not be a creeper like Hidan but, I heard some _interesting_ sounds that night,"

"Um…yeah, about that…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Come on, you can tell me," he added, "Were like best friends here! I'm the best member out of all these other weirdo's," he said with a laugh. In addition, he was right, I was always more comfortable with Deidara than the others, besides Pein.

My face turned hot, "Yeah, we did…kind of…."

"Fuck? You two fucked right?"

My faced grew hotter, "Oh god Dei! That sounds so raw! Can't you say it in a more….less embarrassing matter?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…'made love' how about that?"

"Y-yeah, that's sounds better,"

"So…how was it? Was it good? Did you enjoy it? Did he blow your mind away?"

"To many questions!" I cried covering my face with humiliation.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, you know that; just tell me how it felt for you and what not,"

I took a deep breath, "ok… um, it was awkward at first, but then I began liking it and yes it did hurt at first, but he was gentle with me so it was more pleasuring than painful."

Deidara's smile grew wider, "sounds steamy!"

"Oh god I can't believe I told you!" I covered my face.

"Heh, don't fret, I'm just glad I found out that leader-sama has an inner freak in him,"

"Well don't go around blabbering ok!"

"Calm down, my lips are sealed sweetie," he pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

I just laughed and walked out; when I did, I bumped into someone of all people, Hidan. Surprisingly he did not do or say anything perverted, he just said, "excuse me," and kept walking. However, I swore I saw a hint of an evil smile, and a scent of a wicked plan.

Hidan's POV

_Heh-heh-heh, Akira will not even know what hit her after my plan is finished, I bet her mind is crawling with curiosity! Just she wait, her little love life will be over and crumbled! If I can't have her! No one can! Not even that fuck face Pein!_

When I went into my room, I made a special call to a special someone, for a extra special mission.

"Ah hello? It is I, when leader returns from his mission; you should be ready by that time. Alright, see you then."

The time has come, the time Pein and I settled off to our mission, we woke up bright and early packed a few things and made our way out. Pein left a note leaving Itachi and Zetzu in charge, and reminded Hidan to behave while we were gone. It took a good 4 hours to make our way to the village where the hotel that we were going to stay in.

"Now that I think about it, you will need a dress of something so you can blend it with the others," Pein pointed out.

He was right, if I went there like a regular, they would notice me right away, so we went to a local store and looked at promising dresses. There were all kinds of dresses, long, short, dark, bright, ECT. I was never a dressy type kind of girl so I did not really know what to choose. However, a black and red medium length dress caught my attention; it was rose floral designs and had a lacy design. My kind of dress.

"I think we have a winner Pein," I said showing him the dress.

"That will work perfect," he said.

I went up to the counter to pay for it but Pein insisted.

"You've done enough for me Akira; I should at least return the favor."

I turned a light pink, "Oh…ok thank you,"

When we left the store Pein got his suit then we worked our way to the hotel for the night. We received the card key from the desk clerk and went to our room. It was a single bedroom, the room was high-class for the price we paid for, and it had that 'fresh hotel room' smell. We placed our things down and I could not help but to look around.

"This is nice…" I said raising my eyebrows with surprise.

"Yeah it is," he looked at the clock it was ten minutes until 11 pm, "let's get some rest so we can get up tomorrow,"

"Ok, but can I try the dress on right quick? I've never worn one before!" I could not help but smile with stimulation.

"Uh…sure go ahead."

I went into the bathroom and tried the dress on, it fitted me perfectly I came out to show Pein.

"Sooo, what do you think?" I asked while modeling a little.

When he turned his eyes widened with admiration, "wow Akira, you look, stunning," I could tell he was breath taken.

I giggled, "thank you," I turned and returned to my other outfit. When I came back out, I crawled into the bed with Pein and cuddled into his arms.

"Think this mission will be successful?" I asked while resting my head on his chest looking forward.

He looked up at the ceiling, while stroking my hair, "I'm no physic, but whatever the outcome may be, we'll end up together no matter what."

I held onto him, hoping that it will turn out smooth, soon then we fell asleep.

.::.

The next morning we woke up about 9:50 am, just in time to check out and make our way to our destination. After 2 hours into the walk my legs grew frail and tired, before I knew I collapsed on the ground.

"Akira! Are you ok?" Pein cried.

"y-yeah, just a little exhausted, but I'll be ok," I gave a weak smile; I stood back up and tried to walk, minutes later I fell back down.

"You cannot be walking in such a condition," Pein stated, "I'll carry you," he picked me up allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for making you work harder," I said, "I really need to trai-"

"Don't say such things," he said cutting me off, "we all need a break every now and then, don't work yourself to much ok?"

About an hour later, we made it to the hotel where Takashima will be.

"I can take it from here," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded; he let me down and walked into the very elegant hotel. When we got in line to get the card key, I believe I saw Takashima walk into the ballroom, I tugged Pein's arm, "Pein, I think I just saw Takashima!" I whispered.

"Really? Where?"

"He went into the ball room, what should we do?"

"Now is not the time, but tonight when the meeting begins, that's when we'll take action,"

We got our key and went to the room except this time we had a suit, the bed was a king size, there were two bathrooms, a huge flat screen and a large amount of space.

"Wow Pein, this is…amazing!" I said in awe.

"I figured I needed a room fit for a princess," he said as he pulled me close and kissed my lips.

_Aww now was that sweet or what!_

"Aw, I love you so much Pein," I said, "so… when do we go to the ballroom?"

"Tonight,"

With the time we had left, I used it to work on my disguise; I placed a heavy amount of eyeliner, and changed the style of my hair in an up style. When I completed my look, I put the dress on and walked out the bathroom.

"How's this?" I asked Pein.

When he saw me, he had the same awed look when he first saw me in the dress. "W-wow," he said, "Akira, you've wowed me once more with your loveliness,"

"Heh, thanks,"

Pein's POV

Akira has always been a beautiful girl, but seeing her in that dress, it is as if I have died and gone to heaven. However, I narrowed my eyes and looked at her as I thought.

_This may sound selfish of me but it would not be fair for the enemy to get his hands on Akira while she is in a beautiful state like this, I should have her with me before any other man._

Before she turned away, I pulled her by the arm closer to me, "wouldn't it be fairer if I have my chance with you before Takashima does?"

She blushed a little, "if you thought I was going to _do_ anything with him, I defiantly was not!"

"Heh, I know that," I whispered as I pulled her closer, "I just want to be the first guy to be with you in such beautiful attire…"

I sat her on the desk as kissed her warm lips working my way down to her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her intoxicating scent made me crave for more, I placed my hand on her bare thigh slowly moving my hand up her dress, and I gently nipped on her neck as I went lower. I slowly gripped up to her thighs, but as much as I wanted to go further, I managed to control my actions.

She let out a small moan and smiled, "don't get to excited now, we have business to take care of,"

I glanced at the clock, it was almost time for the meeting to begin, _damn it,_ I thought to myself. Akira brought my face to hers and gave me one last passionate kiss, teasingly bit my lower lip and said, "Don't worry we'll always have alone time once more,"

She was right; I was getting a little over myself. It is time we banish Takashima for the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Bloody Encounter

The time has come, to finally get rid of Takashima and make my life at ease again, I went down to the lobby and the crowd started to form in the ballroom, I saw Takashima stand by the door so I got into character and walked to him, Pein stayed out of sight but monitored the scene.

"Ah, you must be Takashima," I said with a fake smile.

"Yes, that is me," he said, "Um, but may I know who you are?"

"Oh my, where are my manners?" I giggled with a phony flirtation, "I'm Shizuko, and I hear you're with the ANBU correct?"

He nodded, "yes, I just finished a very important meeting with my associates, now we're just going to have a small celebration all is welcome,"

"Really? I'd love to go but…I don't have a date and it's pretty awkward to be at a party alone,"

He grew quiet for a minute, "um, well if you don't mind, I'll accompany you, a beautiful woman should never be alone at an event like this,"

I accepted his offer, he took my hand and walked me into the ballroom, and the room was very grand and elegant, kind of like in those fancy movies.

_So far so good,_ I thought to myself,_ now I just to get him alone…_

When a slow song came Takashima offered a dance, I accepted, we waltz around the room with the others this was my chance to talk more serious with him.

"So, Takashima, didn't the ANBU say they wanted to gain more information on that Akira girl?"

"Yes, we want all people to tell us as much info as possible so we can find her; you must have some information huh?"

I grinned, "I think I know something you may like, but we need to be somewhere more…private,"

He stopped dancing, "after this, meet me at my room, floor 7 room 709,"

"Sure will, I'll be going now, but I'll defiantly meet you at your room," I walked out the room to tell Pein the news.

"Are you ok with going there by yourself?" he asked. _Typical Pein, always nervous about my safety, it is almost adorable if you ask me._

"Yes, but if anything _does_ happen you can just stay outside the room, just in case,"

When the party was near its end, I went to the seventh floor to room 709. I knocked, I heard someone say come in, and so I walked in, the room was slightly dimmed, but I could not really see anyone. I tried to scent out any possible trap or set up but I could not get anything. When I went into the room a little further, the door suddenly slammed shut, I quickly turned around and there was Takashima.

"Glad you can make it…Akira!" he said in a dark tone.

I gasped, "B-but I couldn't scent out any set up! H-how?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, I filled this whole place with a special aroma that blocked your special smelling ability," and evil grin came across his face, "seems like the hunter became the hunted,"

I could not believe I fell for it! I knew it was too good to be true. But I was a fighter and I wasn't going to let a mistake take me down, I got my dragon claws out and charged towards him, before I could land a hit he caught my hand and twisted it, causing me to scream an intense pain.

I am not good at action scenes as you may see, I try to avoid them actually but I want this story to be decent at least, so I tried. Moreover, yeah it is not the best, but it does not mean I will not practice.

Pein's POV

The instant I heard Akira's scream I instantly went for the door, but it was locked shut.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, I took out a kunai and made a hole into the door, when I finally managed to get in Takashima had Akira in a chokehold with a blade to her neck. "Akira!"

"Heh, this belongs to you?" Takashima grinned, "You need to instruct your pet to fix up on her acting skills if she ever wants to deceive someone,"

My anger grew more, "you bastard, let her go. NOW!"

He smirked, "I'm sorry but your authority means nothing here,"

"P-Pein," Akira tried to move but Takashima only placed the blade closer to her neck causing her to slightly bleed.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I shouted.

"Tch, ok fine, I won't hurt her if you tell me where the Akatsuki base is!" he challenged.

"No! Don't do it Pein!" Akira cried.

"Why won't you shut up?" Takashima shouted as he punched Akira into the bed.

That was it, I charged at him grabbing the nearest weapon I could, but he was very swift, before I knew it, he had me handcuffed to a dresser.

"Two strong missing nins, one from the village of darkness, and one from the Rain village, looks like I hit the jackpot!"

"You'll pay for this!" I growled as I tried to get free from the cuffs.

"Tell me where the Akatsuki is!"

I looked down in defeat, "I…I can't…" I was beginning to feel real worthless now.

"Not the answer I wanted…" with that, he pierced the blade into Akira's leg.

She yelled in immense pain, hearing her scream made me more upset than before, I tried to break the cuffs but there was no luck.

"Don't hurt her!"

"I-I'm fine Pein…r-really," I could tell Akira did not want me to worry, but I knew I could not let him get away with hurting her.

"When I count to three you better tell me where the base is! Moreover, if you do not… Akira is good as dead!" Takashima warned.

_I couldn't._

"One…"

_Akira wouldn't want me to, but I hate seeing her get hurt!_

"Two…."

_I simply cannot have let the enemy win this battle!_

Before he said three a dagger went straight through him, making him fall to the floor, Akira managed to use the rest of her energy to stab him, right after he fell, she fell as well out of exhaustion.

When I got the cuff off I ran to Akira's side, "please tell me your ok!"

"I told you….we was….going to…end up together no matter…what…" she said softly while giving a weak smile.

I hugged her, "I'm taking you to the hospital as soon as possible!"

Its as if I've been asleep for years, I found myself waking up to a white hospital room, Pein was next to my bed with his head buried in his hands and Deidara and Tobi were sitting in the chairs, it looked like they had spent the night there.

"I think Akira-Chan woke up!" Tobi cheered.

Pein quickly looked up, "Akira, are you ok?"

"Where am I?" my vision was slightly blurred and my words slurred a little, "Is…this…heaven?"

"Heh, no, you're at the hospital, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Barley, is….is…Takashima…dead?"

"Yeah, thanks to you Akira…" he softly kissed my forehead, "we did it,"

"We thought you died!" Tobi cried out.

"Yeah, we were worried," Deidara, added.

"Aww, sorry for the worry--"

"No. don't be," Pein said, "we did the mission and we succeeded.

"Heh, Pein didn't leave that spot ever since you got here," Deidara said, "talk about clingy!"

Pein gave Deidara a look that made him shut up.

I gave a small laugh, "I love you guys,"

"When are we leaving…this place is scaring me! All the blood and sick people are giving me the creeps!" Tobi asked.

"Soon," Pein told him.

When the nurse came and said I was able to leave I got my cloths that Deidara and Tobi had brought for me and we walked back to base, well, Pein carried me, he wanted to save my energy. I must say Pein has always been there for me and was always concerned with my safety and health. I could get use to this…

I have been on bed rest for about a week since I got to the base, pretty much I was forced on bed rest. Pein monitored my every move, it was like prison almost.

"Pein can I go out, just for fresh air?" I ask one day.

"No…"

"Why? I'm perfectly fine now, my wounds are healed and I'm more alert than ever,"

"No," he said firmly.

I was getting a little displeased here, "Pein, I know you're worried, but…I'm not a child anymore,"

"I know, but…I can't bear to see you get hurt anymore!"

"So you're just going to lock me in your room and have no freedom?" I said, "Because I'm starting to feel like a prisoner here, and you KNOW how I feel about being kept captive…"

Pein sighed with annoyance and stress, "F-fine! Just go, go do whatever you want!"

The tone of his voice made me feel a little guilty on the inside, "I-I'm sorry Pein-"

"Just go,"

I slowly walked out the room and went out for a while, to clear my mind, so Pein can clear his mind as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Love & Hate

Hidan's POV

Heh, looks like I can take my plan to action, some of the others are gone, and Akira is gone as well, so this time could not be any more perfect! I went to my room and called up a special visitor…

"Ah hello again, now's the time you can come, I think he'd really appreciate it to see you again," I smirked.

_When everything is all set, all I have to do is serve up a couple "non-alcoholic"' drinks, get a couple people drunk and Pein and Akira's relationship will be shambled! _

Pein's POV

Even though the mission was a success I was still stressing about Akira's injury, I just hope I did not upset her making her think I was treating her like a child when I was only trying to look out for her. I was back in my room in my regular "stressed out" position, until Hidan decided to barge on in.

"Sorry to intrude leader, um…..but I think I should make myself…..useful my at least taking the tension away," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I grumbled giving him a look; he was not his sleazy perverted self today.

"How about I give you some tea, I know you don't drink like I do, but I want to try make myself a worthy member," he offered me a glass of tea; I decided to accept it just to get him out of my face. After I drunk it, my head became nauseous, and I had a terrible headache.

_What the hell did I just drink?_

Before I knew I believe I found myself getting intoxicated, I could barely walk let alone stand. Soon then Hidan stuck his head in the room with a grin on his face, "Ooooh leaderrr, you have a visitorrrr!"

I did not say anything because I could not focus but a young girl with blue hair sat next to me on the bed.

"Pein! I'm so happy to see you!" said with girl with intense cheerfulness, I think she was drunk as well.

"W-who are you?"

She gasped, "you forgot about me?" she cried, "I-It's me…Konan!"

I narrowed my eyes trying to focus, the name came to me, but I did not know why she was here in the first place.

"I came back for yoooouuu," she said with slurred words, "we had something you know? And I want to start over,"

I shook my head, "not a good choice, I have enough on my mind,"

Soon then, she pushed me onto the mattress and crawled on top of me, "well if you're so stressed, why don't I take the stress away?"

The situation was odd at first and I was defiantly not in my right state of mind, so I went with it, when she kissed me down my neck it did make me feel good.

As the moment passed I heard some noise outside the door, and then I heard the door swing open. It was Akira with eyes wide with shock. She had caught us making out.

"Oh…is that your girlfriend?" Konan smirked.

"Ex…" Akira muttered with the meanest look and ran off.

My mind instantly became clear, "Akira wait! I can explain!" I cried as I pushed konan off me to catch up with her, but I was too late. She was gone.

I was beyond angry; this anger boiled so much that I do not even think I could handle it, I stopped down the hall quickly pushing whatever and whoever that was in my way.

"Akira what's going on?" Deidara asked.

"Fuck off bastard!" I roared.

_All men are the same! They tell you these wonderful lies and make you think they love you when really they do not! All they want is one thing; clearly, I thought Pein was better than that. Apparently, I was wrong._

When Tobi tried to come up to me, I gave him the meanest look ever, "You can fuck off to! you hyperactive bastard!" I shouted out of anger, before he could make it up to me, he ran off in tears.

When I made it outside, I got in dragon from and flew as far as I could, I landed in the middle of a forest with a lake nearby, and I went back to normal and just stared at the water.

_Why would he cheat on me! I thought what we had been real; I thought we were meant for each other._

I just stood there wondering why Pein would make such an insane choice, after all this time was our love fake?

After a good hour, I heard a rustle in the bushes, I jolted up, and preparing for whatever the thing was. Turned out it was Deidara.

I relaxed, "What are you doing here?" I muttered.

He sighed trying to catch his breath, "I….I followed you here,"

"Well you wasted your time, all you MEN are the same, no respect for women, so I suggest you leave…"

Deidara was silent for a minute, "well, I never thought I tell anyone this…but I'm gay,"

I turned around raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Heh, yeah you herd right, I'm gay, and I don't know if that matters now, but I just want to be your friend…"he said, "someone you can trust at least, I know it's weird being surrounded by a bunch of guys, especially for a beautiful girl like you,"

It was my turn to be silent, I would have never thought of Deidara as a homosexual. "Well, I guess you're off the hook," I said softly.

"Now," he said comforting me, "What happened back there? Between you and Pein,"

I frowned at the thought of another girl kissing him, "he cheated on me…"

Deidara gasped, "Nuh uh!"

"Yep…"

"That's…so not like him! I mean he worshiped you!"

"Apparently it was an act…"

"But… I always herd Hidan talk to someone in his room, talking about having them visit Pein and I heard something like ruining a relationship…it was weird,"

After he said that, my mind suddenly clicked, "wait, explain that again?"

"I always herd Hidan mumble about saying that he'll ruin a relationship, and that if he couldn't have you no one could," he explained, and then he snapped his fingers figuring it out, "So It wasn't Pein's fault!"

"How?"

"Dude, think about it! Hidan always got pissed when Pein caught him trying to flirt with you, and he got so jealous that he ruined you and Pein's relationship,"

After I thought about it, it did make sense, but why would Pein kiss another girl anyway!

Moment's later Pein emerged from the woods; I just looked at him, not saying anything.

Deidara stood there awkwardly for a minute, but decided to leave us alone. He gave me a hug and a light kiss on the cheek, "Be strong ok, and follow your heart," he said after he left.

"Akira…" he said.

"Pein,"

"I saw Deidara leave, so I figured I followed, if that was ok…"

"I don't know if I should be pissed or infuriated, I mean Pein, you REALLY hurt me,"

"I know Akira and I'm so sorry! I really am, Hidan gave me some drink, I thought was tea, but I guess I was not because I got drunk, and then here comes konan, trying to get back with me. I wasn't thinking at all…" he looked down in defeat, "I'm sorry it had to end like this, I just want you to forgive me,"

_Hmmm, hearing what he said and what Deidara said, I believe all this is started to lead up to what Hidan did. This is his entire fault._

"Pein… I know it wasn't your fault, Hidan fooled you into cheating on me to ruin our relationship, since I put two and two together, its clear to me now,"

Pein cursed his self for falling for Hidan's trap.

"But…. It still bothers me that you would kiss another girl, drunk or not,"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me… I don't know how to make it up to you,"

"You can't, what's done is done," I said, "however, did you notice where we are…"

He looked around, noticing the familiar surroundings, "This is…"

"When we went our separate ways…"

He signed, "How ironic…"

I gave a small laugh, "Don't think we're going to separate again Pein, I mean yeah I'm upset, but I still want to be with you,"

He looked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I still feel affection for you Pein, but my mind is still unsure if your love is real…"

It was silent for awhile then Pein suddenly walked up to me and gave me the longest, and most passionate kiss ever, "My love IS real Akira," he said after, he held my hand and asked, "do you believe in me now?"

I smiled and hugged him, "Yeah, I believe in you Pein."

"So, were you coming back to the base, or did you still want to be left alone?"

"Heh, no I'm fine, but we do need to do something about Hidan though,"

"Yeah, your right, he can't get away with this."

I thought for a minute, "Hmm, I think I know someone that would love to...Accompany him, let's go down to a special building down near the village"

When we got back to the hideout, Pein and I walked in hand in hand, when Hidan saw us he squeezed the glass he was holding so hard it shattered, "W-what the hell is this?" he cried.

"Your lil scam failed Hidan, and you're going to pay big time," Pein said in a strict voice.

"Tch, what are going to do…_kill_ me?" he said mockingly.

"Na, that would be too easy," I said, "we want to thank you actually,"

He had a puzzled look "Huh?"

"Yeah," I continued, "You made our relationship stronger than ever, and it's all thanks to you Hidan,"

"Tch… yeah right you're—"

"That's why were rewarding you with something were sure you'll like" I said with fake excitement.

"S-say what?"

"Yep it's true," Pein, said, "You get to spend a WHOLE month with a _special_ someone" he grinned.

"Whoa! Are you fucking serious? Are you guys yanking my chain?,"

"Oh Yeaaah, since you say you're so GOOD with romance we found you a little…friend" I told him, I went to the door and slowly opened the door.

Everyone waited in anticipation to see the mysterious girl, Hidan widened his eyes in excitement. When the door opened, a very large sized woman wobbled in with a smile.

"Meet Aoi!" I cried, "We picked her out down at the whore house for you, since you're so smooth with the ladies and all, she's your blind date for the whole month!"

Everyone covered their mouths to prevent a laugh, when Hidan saw her he instantly became pissed, "Whoa wait the fucking minute? You two expect me to fuck this wide load!" he shouted.

"Oh you're right, he IS a foulmouthed smooth talker," Aoi grinned, "That turns me on so much!"

Hidan shoved Pein, "you think you're fucking funny with this shit? I am not going to be with Dumbo for a month!"

Pein smirked, "complain all you want Hidan, we signed a deal and forged your name, so by law you're going to be Aoi's mate! And don't bother trying to kill her; she's tough like steel,"

"I don't care what you say about me," Aoi smiled, "I love a man who talks dirty!" With small effort, Aoi carried Hidan's small body and carried him out the door with him pounding on her back cursing and threatening us all.

"Have fun you two!" I shouted. _Heh serves him right!_

When the commotion was over, Tobi walked up to me, I could not tell but I am sure he had a worried look on his face, "A-Akira-Chan?" he said in a shaky tone.

"Yeah Tobi?"

"Are you still…mad at me?"

My heart dropped instantly feeling bad for lashing out on him, "Oh no Tobi! I was so upset and I accidently yelled at you, I am sorry I did not mean what I said, I was having a bad day that day,"

The masked boy pulled me to a hug with joy, "I forgive you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Sleeping with a God

.:*:.

That night, we were in our room lying in the bed, Pein held me close in his arms.

"I promise, by no means I'll NEVER kiss or have any physical contact with another woman ever no matter what," he whispered to me, "you're the only woman I need in my existence,"

I looked into his eyes, and smiled, "I believe you…"

He kissed me on the forehead, "thank you,"

I held him close to me, looking into his angelic eyes touching his face; he placed his hand over mine and slowly leaned in to kiss me. I giggled, "I don't really intend on sleeping tonight," I grinned, "If you catch my meaning,"

"Heh, you two huh?" he smirked, "guess two minds think alike, ever wondered what it would feel like to sleep with a god"

I smiled, "mmmm, show me what you're made of then…"

Pein began softly kissing up my neck slowly making his way to my lips, I instantly opened up to let him in. Allowing his warm tongue to explore my mouth, his hands roamed my body and started to pull my nightgown off as I pulled his clothing off. When his hands touched my bare skin, my mind went crazy. I smiled with pleasure when he playfully bit and sucked on my lower lip. I buried my head into his neck as he kissed on my neck down, making his way to the crest of my breast, I moaned at the feeling, he grabbed my panty line and slowly pulled them down, soon then he suddenly gripped one of my breasts while sucking and kissing on the other. It caught me so off guard I moaned so loud I almost screamed; I could feel him smile at my response. He slowly began kissing down my stomach to my belly button, down to my thighs.

Soon then, he got more intense by getting on top of me and gave a devious grin, "let's take this to the next level shall we?"

I giggled, his piercings had a slight shimmer in the nightglow, making him look like a sexy seducer of the night, "oh, I'd love that,"

"Heh, don't be surprised when I go over the top tonight," he smirked; the way he grinned I could tell he had many intentions. Without wasting any time he kissed me roughly yet passionately and moved down to bite on my neck leaving various hickeys, I moaned in ecstasy. While distracting me with his kisses, I felt him run a few fingers into my unsuspecting opening; I quickly opened my eyes with shock and had an instant orgasm. I heard Pein give a chuckle at his success. I moaned a little more trying to catch my breath.

"Told you I'd blow your mind," he murmured, "although, I was just getting started,"

All sorts of waves of pleasure ran through my body, no words could describe it. He moved his fingers and I slightly blushed as I bit my bottom lip, soon then Pein gripped both my legs slightly moving them apart, and I knew what he was getting ready to do. He leaned down and kissed me then nibbled on my ear and whispered in a seducing tone, "I want you so bad Akira,"

His voice made my heart drop, "Ooooh Pein," I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to slide in.

My breathing was feeling short; I moaned as I reached my climax, as I could tell Pein was getting there as well. I could feel him come inside, I gasped at the feeling, and I wrapped my legs around him encouraging him to go further. The feeling was beyond incredible; my whole body had that adrenaline rush I gripped my nails into his back, leaving marks. With a couple more thrusts, he stopped to catch his breath. I dazed out, my eyes misty trying to catch my breath as well. However, he was not done just yet; Pein grinned at my unsuspecting face, he moved down to my bellybutton again, and began kissing lower and lower until he got…there. Yes, THERE.

"Oh Pein!" I gasped, the feeling of his tongue contacting with my sensitive area was breath taking this feeling was defiantly uncalled for words. I moaned again with intense orgasmic pleasure, as he licked me, I could feel a hint of small metal against my flesh, which made the feeling more amazing!

Holy shit! _ Was his tongue was pierced as well!_ His talented tongue made my mind go wild, he peeked a look at me from below with bedroom like eyes, and I had my finger my mouth, biting on it.

"That…was…amazing!" I breathed out in awe.

After having a short resting period for less than a minute, Pein stroked my hair and touched my face with a smile, "there's possibly one last thing I want to do that may stimulate you as well," he said in a sinister yet fervent tone.

_You tellin me he's not done yet? Well, I guess I could go for some more; he may just surprise me again._

He pulled me up to my knees, and turned me around to face the headboard of the bed. "Ready for this," he said into my ear. "I think you'll love it, I know I will,"

"I dunno, should I be excited…or worried?" I grinned.

"You'll be fine," he softly kissed my shoulder.

He snaked a hand to my front and played around my thigh, teasing me so, soon he placed a few fingers into me once more making me moan as I placed my hands on the wall feeling my body sweat.

"Feels nice, yes?" he whispered.

"Y-Yes, it does…"

He went in further, pressing my body against the wall, I practally screamed with pleasure of the contact, but suddenly I could feel him stop, "Um, Pein…"

"Hm?" he grinned.

"You can…uh Y'know…"

He chuckled, "No I don't know…"

I think I know what he wanted me to say; it seemed somewhat raw of him to make me say such explicit words, but the pressure of his fingers inside me made me explode, "JUST FUCK ME PEIN!"

"There it is!" he grinned.

With his fingers still moving in me, he nibbled on my ear and sucked on my neck down, and then he took his other hand on my hip and then rammed his aroused member in my anal area, causing me to gasp with incoherent words.

"Do you like being seduced like this?" he grunted as he went.

"Yes…Yes….YESSS!"

He bit on my neck as he gripped his hands onto my hips, pumping in a rhythmic matter. I panted louder, my body was becoming excited and worked up, and I threw my head back and ran my hands through my hair. Pein, slowed his pace and moved his hands to my chest and cupped my breast, and pressed them close.

"How was that?" he said into me ear while placing his lips on my neck.

I smiled, "felt like I was in rapture,"

We lay on the bed with me on top, I rubbed my hands on my chest as he rubbed on my back, and I looked into his eyes and smiled, tenderly kissing his lips. He was right, he did blow my mind tonight, however though, I felt that he did all the work and that I should repay him with an unsuspecting….surprise.

"I have something in store for YOU now," I said in cunning tone.

He slightly raised his eyebrows, "really huh?"

"Ooooh yeah," I put a finger in my mouth, giving a sexy look, "I'm sure you'll LOVE it," I leaned in and slid a teasing hand down to his newly aroused member, getting him caught off guard. I gave him a sexual look as I slid down and slowly placed my mouth on his tip. Pein moaned as he ran his hands through his hair, I could hear him groan getting upset at my teasing.

I mentally laughed for making him get upset, after a few minutes of teasing him; I blew his mind by suddenly filling my whole mouth with his member. Even though my jaw began to hurt slightly but I managed to get it all in.

"Oh...Akira I- I-"he moaned.

I could tell he was going to cum soon, so instead of continuing the blowjob I had something else in mind, so I got on top of him and sat on his cock, and shifted my body up and down, Pein moaned with deep orgasmic pleasure.

I threw my head back with enjoyment when I felt his warm fluids enter inside me as I continued to ride him. After a few more minutes of cock riding, I passed out on top if Pein, worn out by all the intense pleasure. I wrapped my hands around him, hugging onto him relaxing my body.

"You sure know how to pleasure a woman," I smiled.

"Heh, you have some interesting skills as well," he grinned.

I slightly blushed, hugged him tighter, and slowly began to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Bonus

Chapter 10- expecting the unexpected + bonus

Few days later…

One morning when I woke up, Tobi asked me to fix him breakfast.

"Deidara isn't being nice today so can you do it?" he asked in a child like tone.

It was so cute I had to, "Sure, what do you want?"

"Pancakes pancakes!" he shouted.

"How many do you want?"

"10!"

"Uh…you sure? that's quite a lot,"

"Yup! I could eat a million if I wanted to!" he said with glee.

"Okay, if you insist,"

After finishing making 10 rounds of pancakes to grab his food, thanked me, and ran off with joy shouting, "do you like pancakes? Yea I like pancakes! Do you like waffles? Yeah I like waffles!"

_That is one strange boy…_when I went to eat my food ,however, after the first bite I instantly felt sick and before I knew it, I was throwing up in the garbage can.

"A-Akira?" Someone cried, "Are you ok?"

My head hurt and I was sweating like crazy, "No…not really I- I-" before I could finish, I passed out. When I awoke, I found myself in Deidara's room.

"You alright there?" Deidara asked leaning over me.

"I…ate some breakfast, then I threw up, and then I just passed out,"

Deidara raised his eyebrows, "hm… abnormal puking, you've been a little moody to as well…no offence. I'm not general practitioner but, I'd say you're pregnant,"

I gasped, "W-what n-no I can't be, maybe it's just PMS,"

"Have you been on your period yet?"

Now that I think about it, I did miss my period this month AND last month, but pregnant? No that cannot be, "no…"

"Had any weird cravings? Constant urges to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh my… yes, yes I have!" my heart started to race, "but, I'll feel safer if I take an actual test-- wait, is Pein here?"

"No, he went out for awhile,"

"Good, I don't want to put more stress on him," I said with relief, "ok, you're taking me to the store ASAP!"

"Ok, fine,"

I practally grabbed Deidara and ran out the door, "I need an answer fast," I shouted.

"Hey don't grab me to hard!"

At the store, we went to the personal care isle; there were so many pregnancy tests, I did not know what to choose.

"Pick all of 'em!" Deidara suggested, "They do that all the time in chick flicks,"

I huffed, "guess I have no choice," I got every brand and bought all of them, I ignored the weird look the clerk gave me.

"H-how do I do it?" I cried when we got back home.

Deidara was reading the box, "you pee on it…" then he snorted with a laugh, "it says results are accurate,"

"Eh, fine" I said feeling a little awkward; I went into the bathroom and used every test I had.

"Sooo, what do I do now?"

"I'm gay, not a transsexual!" Deidara cried, "How would I know, however the box says you have to wait awhile,"

After agonizing 5 minutes, which felt like hours, each and every test said positive. "I can't believe it," my voice shook, "I'm…."I'm going to have a baby!"

"Um….congrats?" Deidara said in an hesitant tone.

"I don't know if I should be happy…or, upset, worse yet I don't know how Pein will react, I don't think he would really like it, since he says Tobi is like a child already and he's enough to handle…"

Deidara touched my shoulder, "Don't fret, he might be happy, it's not like he'll hate you for it, it's his fault as well,"

Deidara was right, Pein was always there for me, and I knew he loved me, but I just did not know how to tell him.

Suddenly Deidara laughed, "It's been a good while since you two did it, and so I take it you two recently fucked huh?"

"Ugh, I told you not to say it so raw!"

"Answer my question!" he grinned.

I reddened, "yeah,"

"Was it better than the first?"

"Dei, I'm not telling you what we did alright!"

"Fiiiinee, but when the child is born, can I be Uncle Dei? Or auntie Dei?"

"Uh sure.. Er wait, why auntie Dei?"

"Eh, kids always confuse me as a woman, I don't mind though , I see it as a complement,"

"Ah, makes sense I guess,"

"But tell Pein when YOU feel like it ok, don't pressure yourself so much, and I'm sure he'd be pleased,"

I hugged Deidara and thanked him; he always knew what to say.

While Pein was still out, I was my room thinking how I would break the news to Pein. _Would he be happy? Or would he be upset?_ I buried my head into my hands out of stress, "ugh this is unbearable!" I cried out, tears began to run down my face.

"Are you ok?" Deidara asked, peeking his head in the room.

I sighed, "Not really Dei, I'm still shocked and overwhelmed,"

He sat next to me and rubbed my back, "this could be a good thing Akira, having a child," he said, "Heck, now Tobi will have a playmate!" he grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

I have a weak laugh, "I suppose, but I still want to wait at the perfect time to tell Pein,"

He hugged me, lightly kissing my forehead, "well I know things will work out fine," he smiled.

.:*:.

Days after days after days, I still did not say anything to Pein, but I knew I would have to tell him eventually before my stomach started to show. I could tell he grew suspicious when I constantly went to the bathroom and my odd eating habits. However, he thought I could possibly PMSing. Until one night when I was changing into my nightgown, before I could get my clothes on, Pein hugged me from behind, I had only my bra on at the moment, he softly kissed my neck and said in a soft tone, "is there something going on?"

My heart gently sunk, "U-um, no. why do you ask?"

"You haven't seemed yourself in awhile,"

We both looked into the mirror as he hugged me a little tighter, "Oh really?" I said, "Heh could be just my 'woman problems'" I laughed with a little nervousness.

Pein slightly frowned, not believing in my words, suddenly he felt on my stomach, which made me twitch,_ What was he up to?_ I was getting uneasy now.

He turned me around to face him, softly lifting my chin up. "You're pregnant aren't you." He said in a knowing matter.

My eyes grew wide and started to shine with unshed tears, "I- I-," my voice choked up, making me unable to talk.

He ran his hand through my hair, and gave a small smile, "why are you chocking up for? Wouldn't you be happy?"

I was startled by his words, "W-Well yeah, but I didn't know if… you'd be happy…"

He cupped his hands on my cheeks, "I _am_ happy,"

"But how did you know?"

"Heh, common sense, I don't know a lot about pregnancy but I know the signs and you were pretty obvious,"

I blushed feeling a little stupid, "good point,"

He kissed me and hugged me, "I'm really happy Akira, really, raising a child may not have been at the top of my list, but I'm looking forward to it,"

"Aw, I'm so happy Pein!" I cried out as I hugged him.

Pein's thoughts

_Finding out that I was going to be a father was pretty exciting actually, even though with Akira's mood swings and eating issues is a tad bit annoying, but she can't help it so I know we can work through this…_

6 months later

My stomach began to show slightly, at a point where I could not wear my regular cloths anymore. The mood swings, eating habits, and bathroom urges were worse than ever. Then I realized I did not have any baby supplies.

"Dei, want to go to the store with me to buy baby items?" I asked.

"Sure why not!" he smiled, "did Pein not want to go?"

"He's asleep; I want him to get some rest,"

When we started walking to the door, Tobi popped up wondering where we were going.

"Going to buy baby things, wanna join?"

I glanced at Deidara who had an annoyed look on his face, "I'd loved to!" Tobi cried, "Anything for my future playmate!"

At the store, I did not know there were so many baby supplies, I did not know where to start, so many different shapes, sizes and colors of all sorts of baby furniture and toys.

"Akira look!" Tobi cried, "That crib is pink and pretty!"

"Yeah it's cute, but I don't know what the baby gender is going to be, so pink wouldn't be a suitable color," I told him.

"Aww but its pretttyyyy!"

"Oh shush Tobi," Deidara said, "Akira; I would recommend more natural color for both sexes, like black, brown or red,"

"Hmmm, yeah you make a point," I said.

As we looked, a black crib caught my eye, "this is perfect!" I said.

"Tobi likes it to!"

After hours of picking toys, cloths, and furniture for my future child, we got a good haul, thanks to Deidara precise guidance and Tobi's liking I was able to get everything I needed. Deidara and Tobi carried the heavier items while I got the lighter items.

"Thanks again guys," I said when we got back to base, "I could NOT done it without the help,"

"You know you're welcome," Dei said.

"Yeah! Tobi loves to help, because Tobi's a good boy!"

"Heh, yes, you're a very good boy,"

We made my old room into a nursery, placing everything into the right place, when I was done I looked back and stared at the future room of my child. Suddenly I felt familiar hands snake around my waist. "Been shopping I see," he grinned as he kissed my cheek.

"Heh, yeah, Tobi and Deidara helped me out,"

He laughed, "Those two? Together, how did that happened?"

I smiled while feeling on my growing belly, "I guess the magic of childbirth changes people,"

He placed his hands over mine, "guess you're right,"

"What do you think we're going to have?"

"Boy," he said without thinking.

"Really?"

"I know it,"

"So if it be a Boy…what would his name be?"

He thought on that one for a minute, "Ren,"

"Ren," I said, "I like it, Ren it is,"

_I cannot wait to meet you…Ren _

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, I have been going back and forth to the hospital almost every other day. Until one evening when Pein and I were out walking, I felt myself become drenching wet.

"Oh my god!" I cried, "M-MY WATER BROKE!"

I was rushed to the hospital; everything was going so fast I cannot really remember it all, but I do remember going into labor.

"I'm going to need you to breath in and out ma'am!" I nurse said to me.

I was stuck with IVs and needles into my arms; the labor was so painful I could not even feel the needles dig into my skin. There was so much commotion and yelling I could not think straight.

"This baby is ready at any given moment!" the doctor cried out, "She's crowning hurry up! We need her to push!"

"Ma'am, on the count of 3 we need you to push as hard as you can!" the nurse instructed.

I grabbed Pein's hand as hard as I could when I let out the strongest push I could, my body was covered in sweat and my heart was racing.

"One…two…three PUSH!"

_This hurts like hell!_

"Once more…PUSH!"

_When will this be over with? _

"One more time…and PUSH!"

_So, this is what it feels like to become a mother…_

I screamed at the top of my lungs giving all I could, after that I passed out; all I remember was seeing blood and Pein passing out.

Pein's Thoughts

I felt so hopeless seeing Akira scream in pain like that, all I could do was hold her hand, even though it is sore now from her insanely tight grip. However, when I saw our baby boy Ren I was overcome with joy, but at the same time, I passed out from the gory scene.

When I finally recovered, I woke up to the sound of Ren's crying; the doctor gave a smile and congratulated me, "Congrats! It's a Boy!"

I slowly turned to see my newborn child, "c-can I?" I said weakly.

They cleaned him off, wrapped him up and handed the small child to me, "Ren…" Ren's crying slowly began to stop as he soon then drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

When Pein finally woke up his eyes widen at our daughter, "he's, beautiful," he said in awe. he had Pein's orange hair color and my golden eye color.

Noise outside caught my attention, it was a familiar voice, "What you mean only family is allowed? Lady I AM family I'm the baby's Uncle!"

_Deidara…_

The blonde man stopped in with a nurse trying to stop him, "Sir, you're not on our papers clarifying that you're a blood relative!" the little woman said.

"Hey, it's ok," Pein, said, "He's with us,"

"Told you!" Deidara stuck a tongue out.

The young nurse sighed, "Ok fine," and walked out.

Deidara ran over with exhilaration, "ooooh I wanna see the little prince!" he whispered.

I held Ren out to let Dei hold her, "he's so…adorable," he cooed then he looked up a grinned, "so it is true, two sexy people that have hot sex, can make a sexy baby,"

Both Pein and I blushed, "That was uncalled for Deidara," he said.

"Heh, it's true,"

I rolled my eyes at Deidara crude comment, and just smiled at the sight of Ren, seeing him born was like a new life form starting out for me, me AND Pein. With no known possible danger, our life with Ren will be perfect.

With Ren in my arms and Pein by my side, my world is complete…

_*Bonus Section*_

Hidan Bolted out of the village whorehouse with a pissed off look, his month with Aoi was over and it was his worst month yet! _Fucking Pein and his bullshit plan! Try to ruin my rep huh? That mother fucker! AND that bitch Akira as well! Just they wait, I will get them again, I may not know how. However, I fucking will!_

Hidan decided not to go back to the Akatsuki bade for awhile, since he didn't even what to see their faces, so he checked into a hotel for some time so he can 'collect' his self once more. He laid on the bed looking up into the ceiling._ Being tainted by that walrus whore really makes me want to fuck a skinny hot bitch right now…_ he thought to himself._ Maybe I will go to some sleazy bar or something, but first I need to wash this bitch's odor off me! It fucking smells like lard!_

_To be continued in part II_


End file.
